


Down Time

by Woad



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad
Summary: Art: Diana and Peggy get some shut eye together





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483344) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
